


Reckless

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cannon typical injury, hurt!Peter, insecure!wade, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he had been a little reckless. So maybe he had come off worse for ware from his clash with the Rhino. So maybe he had been very lucky that Deadpool had been passing by to pull his ass out of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Deadpool brings Spidey back to his (Peter's) apartment when he gets injured on one of his nightly swings through the city. There he patched up Peter who ends up removing his mask. wade is overwhelmed by the adorable nerds face. Peter is a flustered mess not having the Spider-Man mask to hide behind. Fluff to follow :)
> 
> And
> 
> Anonymous said: So what do you think was Wade's reaction when he saw Peter's face for the first time?

"You didn't have to carry me home. I've still got use of my legs you know," Spider-man tried lightheartedly.

The only response he got from Deadpool was a slight twitch of his narrowed eyes, the rest of his masked face still furrowed in a scowl.

Peter had to bite his tongue to stop the sharp quip he wanted to say.

So maybe he had been a little reckless. So maybe he had come off worse for ware from his clash with the Rhino. So maybe he had been very lucky that Deadpool had been passing by to pull his ass out of there. 

But he couldn't work out why Wade was taking it so badly. This wasn't the first time Wade had seen him take a beating from a bad guy. This definitely wasn't the first time Wade had made sure he got home safely after a fight. But for some reason this time was different and Wade's stoic silence was unnerving.

Deadpool had carried him up the fire escape and was manuvering him through the window of his apartment with a gentleness that clashed with his angry expression. 

Peter could feel almost every muscle ache in protest as he curled into Wade slightly to make the man's job easier, and when Wade rested him on the couch, it was all he could do to not cry out in pain.

He grit his teeth and worked himself into a comfortable sitting position. Deadpool had paused to watch him for a moment, his already knitted brow furrowing even deeper, then he disappeared into the bathroom to find the first aid kit.

Peter could hear him muttering and could pick out a few words like "idiot," and "reckless," and "could have died."

Peter tried not to think about Wade's familiarity with his apartment as he watched the Merc stop in the kitchen to dampen a few cloths before coming to kneel down in front him. 

This wasn't the first time.

He had lost count of how many times Wade had helped to patch him up. He never questioned why the man did it, he was just glad he was there. He had come to enjoy the Merc's company and the nursing sessions were usually as banterful as the patrols and fights. But not tonight. 

Tonight, Wade was silent as he set up the first aid kit and laid out the cloths. Tonight, Peter could feel the frustration and the anger and the concern and the fear emitting from him like a toxic fog. Tonight, guilt clawed at Peter's gut in a way it never had before. 

The last thing he wanted was to worry or upset Wade and he had managed to do both.

Peter cleared his throat slightly as Wade finally looked up to meet his steady gaze.

Peter's heart clenched in his chest. The scowl was gone and through the mask, Wade just looked defeated.

"What's worse?" Wade's rumbling voice made his skin tingle.

Peter prodded at his ribs and winced. 

"Probably here," he said.

Wade blinked slowly as Peter tucked his gloved fingers under the hem of his shirt. The spandex was tight to his skin and he wiggled it slowly up his bruised torso.

He didn't miss Wade's gasp and he bit his lip as he thought how damaged he must look. 

He tried pulling the shirt over his head but a twinge in his shoulder locked his arm and he couldn't get the garment off. He struggled for a moment, trying desperately to see anything other than the Spider-Man logo pressed to his face, but quickly gave up and flexed his fingers frustratedly then said, "Wade can you uh, can you help me get this off? I'm uh, kinda stuck."

Usually he would expect a joke or quip from the Merc but all he could hear was Wade move to reach him.

He felt the tension in the fabric as Wade closed his fingers around it and he held his breath as it was slid over his head. The nape of the neck caught on the hem of his mask and he could feel the mask riding up his face.

Panic gripped his chest and he tried to call out to Wade to stop but it was too late. The shirt was off and his mask lay on top of it.

He felt Wade freeze and he dared to lift his eyes.

Wade was stock still, mouth hanging open, white-lensed eyes wide.

"Uh I um," Peter flustered. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

This wasn't how he had planned to reveal his identity to Wade but he guessed now was a good a time as any.

"Um," he licked his lips, "hi. I'm Peter Parker?"

Wade seemed to shake himself out of his trance and he growled as he pushed himself to his feet and marched over to the window.

"Wait! Where are you going?" panic and confusion tainted every word. Peter tried to get up to follow him but grunted in pain and collapsed on the couch instead.

"For fuck sake," Wade grumbled over his shoulder.

He turned back to Peter, still poised by the window but looking less likely to jump out of it.

"Why?" he thumbed his temples, "why do you have to look... Like that and then there's me. Why couldn't you be some gnarly ugly motherfucker so I'd at least stand a chance instead of, Jesus fucking Christ, instead of you looking like... Like that!"

Wade's outburst took Peter by surprise and he was struggling to form words. 

"Of course Spider-Man is some adorable freaking nerd," Wade wrapped his arms around himself, "Deserves more. Deserves better."

"Wade I..." Peter tried to get up again but crumpled in pain.

Wade seemed to deflate and he was down in front of Peter and fumbling with a damp cloth.

"You need to be more careful," Wade huffed, "what the hell would I do if you got yourself killed out there."

"Sorry," Peter was trying to wrap his head around what Wade had just said.

He felt the cool damp cloth press onto his injured skin.

Peter was suddenly very aware of the fact he was half naked and mask-less in front of the man he considered a good friend, the man whom he knew had a crush on him. But Peter couldn't bring himself to care. Having Wade here and now, it just felt so right and perfect.

He didn't say anything else as Wade dabbed tentatively at his scratches and bruises. He just watched how so very gentle and careful Wade was with him. How his fingers barley ghosted over his skin as he applied gauze and bandages. How he never made Peter feel uncomfortable or awkward. 

He watched Wade work as if he were seeing him for the first time, as if he were noticing every little detail for the first time.

Wade picked up a clean cloth and brought it up to Peter's face. Peter let his eyes flutter shut as Wade pressed the damp cloth to the bruise on his cheek. He could feel Wade's heat and feel his eyes searching his face. 

He sighed softly, but then his breath hitched in his chest and his eyes flew open and Wade's thumb brushed his cheek. 

Wade jerked back with an embarrassed twitch. 

Peter could feel his pulse quickening as he caught Wade's gaze again.

He reached out and cupped Wade's cheek. Wade flinched at the contact but didn't pull away. 

Peter shuffled closer until his nose almost bumped with Wade's and he felt Wade's entire body shift under his touch.

"Wade. Thank you. For everything you've done tonight, and for everything you've ever done for me," Peter breathed.

"You don't owe me anything," Wade's rough voice quivered. He looked apprehensive, almost scared, as if he thought Peter was doing this as some sort of favour.

"I owe you my life," Peter smiled at him, tone and eyes serious, "and not just for tonight. Wade."

Peter curled his fingers under the hem of Wade's mask and pushed it up to Wade's nose.

He could feel the tremors shaking Wade's body and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Wade's chapped lips. His heart leaped in his chest, skin tingling with warmth.

He drew back, trying to control his breathing. 

As soon as there was space between them, Wade whimpered and closed the gap again, crashing his mouth against Peter's, hands coming up to thread through his hair, pulling him flush against him.

Peter moaned into Wade's mouth, arms snaking around the Merc's shoulders. He could feel the heat radiating from Wade. He could hear the thundering of his pulse under his marred skin. 

The kiss was getting wetter and Peter pressed his tongue to Wade's lower lip. Wade's lips parted slightly and Peter dipped his tongue into Wade's warmth. 

Wade was hot and tasted of Mexican food. His tongue flexed under the attack and Peter groaned with need.

He eventually broke the kiss and pulled Wade into a tight embrace. Wade's entire body was shuddering and he felt Wade burry his face into his shoulder. 

As his breathing evened out and his heart calmed down, he pulled away from Wade and tucked his fingers under his scarred chin, lifting his head up so their eyes met.

Wade blinked at him, mouth twisted in a wary smile. His body had tensed and Peter realised he was waiting for Peter to dismiss him. Peter had taken what he wanted and now was done with him.

Peter's heart broke in his chest and to Wade's surprise, he planted a firm kiss to his wet lips.

Wade's little squeak had Peter grinning into his mouth and he pressed soft gentle kisses to his lips and cheeks.

"Peter?" hearing Wade say his name, his real name, even in that raspy, unsure tone, had his stomach doing flips.

"What...what just happened?" Wade asked.

"I kissed you. And it was really really nice," Peter rubbed noses with Wade, "and I'm about to do it again."


End file.
